


Equestrian School Daze

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: School is in session when Twilight decides that she and the others should open up a School of Friendship. However, it won't be just for ponies, but just about every creature in the other kingdoms of the land such as Changelings, Hippogriffs, yaks, griffins, dragons, and even timberwolves. However, it doesn't go as well as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a big summer break for everyone and the group seemed to meet up to talk about what they did over the summer.

"What an adventurous summer, but we gotta go back to school..." Cherry said. "What did you guys do?"

"I invited Lucky and Colette to come over and see the farm where my family lives." Patch smiled.

"That's nice." Atticus smiled back.

"I just liked spending time with Gloriosa and Timber..." Mo smiled. "They're really cool."

"My family and I had a great time in Atlantica." Atticus smiled.

"What did you do, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Oh... Uh... You know..." Cherry said, seeming to hide a note that had a Cat imprint on it in her pocket. "Just read books in my room... Nothing special."

"Oh, come on, Cherry; you can't honestly have us believe that lie." Mo said.

Cherry looked away innocently.

"What's this?" Patch asked before taking the note out of her pocket.

"Hey, stop!" Cherry told him. "Atticus, your dumb dog is getting his nose into my personal business!"

"What's this note?" Atticus asked after seeing the note.

"Does no one care about my privacy anymore?" Cherry groaned.

Atticus opened the note to see an invitation for Cherry who soon looked back, a bit anxiously, and to his surprise, it seemed to be from Catwoman inviting her to join her side away from Batman.

"You've been invited to join Catwoman?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Can I have my note back now?!" Cherry begged.

"'I know you'll make a good choice... From your favorite aunt'?!" Atticus continued.

"Aunt?!" Patch asked.

Cherry took the note back and glared to them slightly. "Alright, I went to visit Bruce for a while, then we met Selina Kyle at the Bachelor Auction, and Catwoman is actually my aunt," she then admitted. "There. Are you happy?!"

"Catwoman is your aunt?!" Mo asked out of shock.

"Yes, I didn't want anyone to find out," Cherry replied. "She's apparently my mother's biological sister."

"How many biological sisters does your mom have?" Patch asked.

"It's complicated since her parents aren't interested in meeting me..." Cherry replied as she took the note back.

Suddenly, their medallions began to glow.

"Oh, sure, now you come..." Cherry said as she held hers.

"Let's go see what's up." Atticus said.

A portal soon came and they went inside, but Cherry hesitated at first. Cherry soon took a look at her note as she thought long and hard about her discovery in Gotham this summer. After some time, she soon went through the portal and wasn't too sure about the offer since her aunt was a villain.

In Equestria...

Twilight paced around slightly until a portal opened up and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch landed by the table which had grown in size since the last time they had seen it.

"Whoa!" The group yelped as they saw how big the map/table was now.

"Is it just me or did this table get bigger?" Mo asked.

"We were just as surprised as you are." Twilight replied.

The group came towards the table which looked a lot like the map from where they had gone on their big adventure against the Storm King.

"This is so surprising." Atticus said as they got off the table.

"I had to show you all when I stayed behind during your big adventure." Starlight told the group.

"Ugh! There's that horrid town where we were almost sold!" Rarity reminisced.

"The pirates! They were pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash added. "Uh, once they decided not to throw us overboard."

"Yeah, and thank goodness for that." Mo said.

"And Mount Aris! Ooh, Starlight!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "Did you know we made seashell necklaces for aaaaaaaaaaall the seaponies?"

"I... You... Really?" Starlight smiled sheepishly before looking curious. "What about that unicorn? The one who attacked Canterlot?"

"Fizzypop Berrytwist." Cherry snickered.

"And there was also her Pegasus friend." Mo smiled.

"Tempest and Thunder Cloud!" Twilight smiled to that in memory. "I invited them to come to Ponyville, but they wanted to spread the word of the Storm King's defeat and share what they learned about friendship."

"And a good thing they did." Atticus nodded.

"Y'all think that's why the map grew? Friendship quests beyond Equestria?" Applejack wondered.

"I hope not," Fluttershy said. "I've had quite enough life-threatening adventures, thank you very much."

Suddenly, a tape measure came out towards the table.

"What the-?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"How many friendship quests do you think we need to go on before we have to expand the throne room?" Pinkie Pie asked, now dressed like a construction worker.

"We can't do it all alone." Twilight replied.

"Sure we can!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "We just need to knock this wall down, get some paint-"

"Pinkie Pie, I don't think that's what she meant what you think she meant." Patch said.

"It isn't," Twilight replied. "What I mean is the world is filled with so many different creatures who know nothing about friendship. We need help if we're gonna teach them all about friendship. Lots of help."

"Perhaps, but where does one go to learn about friendship?" Rarity agreed, though pondered.

"Here," Twilight smiled, pointing to her hoof to a spot. "They can all go here! Because we're gonna open a school!"

"Do humans count?" Cherry asked.

"Don't y'all already go ta school even though we finish school earlier than you do?" Applejack asked, a little confused.

"Well, yeah, but I mean for those that are going to be graduating." Cherry said.

"That's actually pretty smart." Mo smiled.

Cherry smiled a little bashfully.

"Anyone else you would like?" Twilight asked.

"Well... You don't suppose it'd hurt if my little sister tried this out with her friends, would you?" Atticus suggested.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Twilight smiled.

The others smiled to each other as this was going to be an interesting an adventure, a school of friendship, would they be able to handle it?

"Let's tell Princess Celestia." Twilight suggested.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear this." Mo smiled.

Eventually, word got out to the ones they wanted to share this with. Darla soon came with Amber and Annabelle into Equestria as they were going to help try out The School of Friendship with the new students.

"Ooh, this is so exciting." Darla smiled.

"I-I'm a little nervous..." Annabelle said, rubbing her front hoof against her other, almost like Fluttershy would. "I always get scared whenever I go to a new school. You guys saw what happened when I first came to your school... And of course, that time when I tried to fix Murray's wand and everyone laughed at me."

"Well, this is the School of Friendship, so you won't have to worry about being laughed at." Amber assured her.

"If anyone does though, I'll give them a taste of Moon Tiara Action." Darla smirked.

"Darla..." Amber replied.

"What?" Darla smiled sheepishly.

"You know that you're supposed to only use your attacks against evil." Amber said.

"Bullies are evil." Darla pouted.

"Yeah, but there won't be any bullies at the School of Friendship." Amber said.

"Okay..." Darla replied. "But... I'll keep it on standby."

"No!" Amber declined.

"You girls ready then?" Atticus chuckled to them.

"We sure are." The girls smiled.

"Come on then, let's go." Atticus smiled back.

They then followed Atticus into the castle to see the high and mighty Alicorn Princess of the Day and they discussed the idea with them.

"I think a school of friendship is a wonderful idea, Twilight!" Princess Celestia smiled. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Is there anyone-I mean, anypony we need approval from first?" Atticus asked her.

"Well... There is someone you should see..." Princess Celestia replied. "Also, you must read the EEA Guidebook."

"The EEA Guidebook?" Darla asked out of confusion. "Is that like a book for schools to follow?"

Twilight flipped out on the other 'hoof'. "The EEA? I've never heard of that. Should I have heard of that?!"

"Of course not. You've never run a school before," Princess Celestia told them both, answering Twilight first and then Darla. "The Equestria Education Association is a board of learned ponies that oversee every school in Equestria."

"Whoa," Darla said. "Did you have to get their approval before opening your school?"

"Oh, yes, everypony does, even me when I opened up my own." Princess Celestia nodded.

"Even your school? But you're you!" Spike replied as he helped Twilight take notes on the unicorn students in Celestia's special school.

"Not even a princess can do whatever she likes when it comes to shaping young pony minds," Princess Celestia clarified. "The EEA ensures that whether it's unicorns studying magic, Pegasi learning weather, or Earth ponies researching agriculture, all schools are held to the same high standard. They'll need to approve your plan before you can move forward."

"How hard can it be to convince them?" Atticus asked.

"After everything we've been through, how hard can that be?" Spike scoffed with a smirk.

"It can't be harder than when we first met Sabrina and we had to help her with a spell to get permission from The Witch's Council." Cherry muttered in the same way.

"Besides, it's not like the head of the EEA is evil or anything." Darla smirked.

They were soon in a dark room surrounded by older ponies who glanced down at them and a rather intimidating looking unicorn seemed to be in charge. Cherry swallowed thickly as she tried to keep calm as they were there to help support Twilight and Spike.

"Uh, hello. My name is-" Twilight began.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," The unicorn stallion replied, rather coldly. "I am Chancellor Neighsay. Equestria owes you a great debt. But princess or no, we expect you to do things by... The... Book!" He then levitated a thick book with his horn and placed it on the floor before them.

"Whoa..." Atticus said.

"This is heavier than a Harry Potter book." Cherry commented as they looked through the book's numerous pages.

"I think you'll find my curriculum meets all your requirements, Chancellor." Twilight replied bravely.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"And can we trust you to follow through with this plan?" Chancellor Neighsay then asked. "Will you leave the school unattended to gallop off on your... 'Adventures'?"

"My journey beyond Equestria showed me firsthoof that the threats out there are greater than we imagined!" Twilight replied.

"And how better to learn about friendship then from a school about friendship?" Cherry spoke up.

The EEA Members soon shared some hushed whispering about this.

"If we want to keep our land safe and create a friendlier tomorrow, we need to teach the Magic of Friendship far and wide." Atticus decided to say.

"A school for ponies to learn how to protect themselves." Chancellor Neighsay replied strictly.

"Um, yeah..." Cherry said, unsure why he didn't say ponies and other creatures.

"More like respecting differences and communicating." Twilight added.

Chancellor Neighsay looked to them before discussing this with the other members.

"He scares me~..." Annabelle whimpered about Chancellor Neighsay.

"I have a bad feeling about him..." Darla whispered to her friends.

Amber and Annabelle nodded.

"The EEA concurs. Every pony should be prepared to defend our way of life," Chancellor Neighsay soon spoke again. "So, if your work is in order, provisional EEA approval is granted. We will need to observe your school up and running before it can be fully accredited."

"Then please, join us for Friends and Family Day," Twilight invited with a smile. "It'll be the perfect time to see our progress!"

Chancellor Neighsay soon stamped the approval so that they could open the school. Atticus was confused with most of the others when they only heard Chancellor Neighsay only say ponies and not every creature.


	2. Chapter 2

The School of Friendship was soon sat up, almost like a mix of a school and a castle together.

"Anyone else notice that Neighsay said 'ponies' and not 'creatures'?" Atticus asked. 

"Yeah, it's like he thinks only ponies deserve to go to School of Friendship." Mo said.

"He probably does..." Darla said. "I remember back in Hollywood, we thought that only people should be in movies and not animals."

Amber gently soothed her best friend with a warm smile and then Darla smiled back to that.

"Well..." Cherry said before yawning and stretching, almost like a cat. "I'm gonna take a nap before it's time for school." 

"Alright," Patch said. "Hmm I wonder if Superboy/Clark will be attending the school too."

"Who?! Wha...?" Applejack blushed.

Patch cupped his muzzle with a hoof, giving a small smirk.

"It'll be a while before they finish the school, let's explore a bit." Mo suggested. 

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "That way we know every inch."

Cherry was soon heard snoring as she curled up into a ball in the middle of the ground. 

"She sleeps so much..." Annabelle said.

"Come on, we better not bother her." Atticus said as they went to explore.

"It's too much!" Rainbow Dash said. "TOO MUCH!" 

"Ugh, you think so? I had hoped dressing the part would help me feel the part." Rarity frowned to her teaching outfit.

"Not your dress! This! Us! Teaching?!" Rainbow Dash replied. "They're gonna think I'm an egghead!"

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Well, the students are gonna love my confetti cannon class," Pinkie Pie smiled as she brought out her party cannon. "It's gonna be... A blast!"

Suddenly, the cannon exploded and Pinkie Pie went flying, but luckily she wore her helmet and goggles.

"Wow." Patch said.

Fluttershy soon went to a classroom to practice being a teacher with her animal companions who were usually at her cottage. "Um, hello there. I'm your teacher. I hope you enjoy class. But if you don't enjoy it, that's okay, too." she then said to them. 

Angel face-pawed at Fluttershy while the other animals soon left.

"Fluttershy, you have to be assertive." Mo said.

"I'm trying really hard at that..." Fluttershy frowned. "I just hope I don't have a repeat of what happened with Iron Will."

"I'm sure you won't." Atticus assured her.

Fluttershy shivered from the memories of that horrible experience, but at least she was a bit more confident now.

"Ah don't know about all this..." Applejack said as she stood behind a table with Starlight.

"It's going to be fine," Twilight smiled as she carried a book. "Everything about this school just feels right."

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

"See? If Twilight and Atticus aren't stressed, you've got nothing to worry about." Starlight smiled to the others.

"And you're sure you want us to be teachers?" Applejack asked the lavender alicorn. "In classrooms?"

"The EEA is very clear on how schools should be run," Twilight reminded as she showed them the book. "We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. That means no cannons in class, Pinkie."

"Can you do that?" Cherry asked Pinkie Pie.

"Awww. Not even a teeny cannon?" Pinkie Pie pouted before taking out a very small cannon.

The tiny cannon then fired confetti which got in Cherry's nose and made her sneeze.

"I know it's not some big adventure against the forces of evil, but this could be the most important thing we've ever done. I can't run a school of friendship without my best friends," Twilight said to all of them. "Can I count on you?"

"You sure can." Atticus said.

"Call me Professor Egghead. I'm in!" Rainbow Dash said after sighing.

Everyone soon joined hooves as they were all going to help out no matter what it would take. The bell soon rang which excited Pinkie Pie.

"Please warn me next time you do that." Cherry winced.

Patch nodded in agreement as a warning would be good for future reference. 

"First day at school! So many new ponies!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle gave small smiles to meet their future temporary classmates.

"About that. One thing I forgot to mention," Twilight said before opening the school doors. "It's not just ponies."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

Ponies came through the doors and so did many other creatures.

"That was unexpected." Pinkie Pie commented.

"Ooh! Students certainly traveled from far and wide to attend our school!" Rarity beamed.

"You know it," Mo nodded before she saw Superboy. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey, Clark." Applejack smiled.

"Howdy, Applejack." Clark smiled back.

"Is Winona okay?" Applejack asked. "She wasn't herself this mornin'."

"She's fine, actually she's going to be having puppies." Clark smiled.

"Puppies?!" Applejack replied before thinking about it. "Oh, that makes so much sense now..."

"Congratulations, Applejack." Patch smiled to the country mare.

"So any other reason why you're here?" Mo asked Clark. 

"I'm going to be a student here." Clark smiled.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Applejack smiled back to that, though blushed as they shared a smile together.

"So, Twilight, why the species diversity?" Cherry wondered.

"Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms," Twilight informed before putting away her book. "After all, friendship is something that needs to be shared with every... Creature."

"And now every creature can be able to learn about friendship." Mo smiled.

"Well, looks like I should introduce them." Twilight said.

"You'll do great." Atticus gave a brotherly smile.

Twilight smiled back and she soon went to greet her future students. Darla, Amber, and Annabelle looked ready to meet the future students too.

"Welcome to the School of Friendship! I'm your headmare Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced as as she came on the platform, getting their attention. "Please follow Guidance Counselor Starlight to sign in and get your class assignments. Then we can show you your living quarters."

'Living quarters?' Darla thought to herself.

A colt walked off before accidentally walking into the griffin student. "Whoa, sorry!" The colt smiled sheepishly and held out his hoof. "I'm Sandbar. Are you a student here, too?"

"No, I just figured I'd randomly stand here and see how many ponies would walk into me." The griffin deadpanned.

Clark was unsure of how to make of the griffin that the colt had accidentally walked into.

"GALLUS!" An older voice snapped.

The griffin felt nervous and soon came towards the older voice which belonged to an older male griffin.

"That's a griffin?" Cherry asked. "Looks like a vulture to me."

"That's what an elder griffin looks like." Atticus said.

"Grandpa Gruff? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked the older griffin.

"Flew all the way from Griffonstone to introduce Gallus." The older griffin told the pegasus.

"Is he your grandson?" Patch asked.

"But of course he is, though he can be a troublemaker at times." Grandpa Gruff replied.

"I can already guess that..." Patch muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, right? Gilda told me about you. You're a teacher?" Gallus greeted the pony with a cocky smirk. "Huh. Thought you'd be... Cooler."

"His attitude is definitely showing that he's a troublemaker." Atticus said.

"He was always so hardheaded." Grandpa Gruff grunted.

Cherry went to the doors to see if anyone else came, but yelped as a giant yak soon came next.

"PONIES!" The yak bellowed.

"Who's the yak?" Mo asked Pinkie Pie.

"Prince Rutherford!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Cherry shivered as she fell on the floor in fear.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"This Yona Yak. She come to pony school," Prince Rutherford introduced as Pinkie Pie smiled to him and Cherry soon stood up on all fours. "Hah. Make it better."

Pinkie Pie saluted to the adult male yak.

"Yak can't wait to meet ponies and tell all about Yakyakistan!" The yak calf beamed as she ran around happily before tripping and accidentally ran against the wall.

"You okay?" Mo asked Yona.

"Yona think so..." Yona frowned as she soon got up. 

Cherry soon shoved Atticus and Patch in front of her so that they could deal with Yona and she wouldn't.

"Really?" Patch asked Cherry, unimpressed.

"I think you guys should help her out a little before she breaks something." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Ah'll help." Applejack decided.

"Only if you wanna." Cherry said.

Atticus and Patch looked at her for that, but didn't say anything.

"But dragons are better than this! Why am I here?" A tomboy voice complained.

Mo looked to where the voice came from.

"Because as Dragon Lord, I'm ordering you to be here!" Ember glared to the younger dragon before making her stay put and called out. "Hey, Spike! Come meet Smolder."

Spike ran over and hugged Ember before looking confused as there were two young dragons. "Great to see you, Ember! Uh, which one is Smolder?" He then asked her.

"I think one of them might be the real one while the other is a Changeling." Atticus said.

"Ocellus! What did we talk about?" Thorax scolded.

The other dragon soon turned back into another Changeling. Cherry did a double take, but soon settled down, she just wasn't used to Changelings looking like the way they did now.

"She must be shy." Mo said.

"She is, sorry about that," Thorax smiled before telling the younger Changeling. "I told you, stay in your own form. It's the polite thing to do."

"What is that?! No way!" A hippogriff gasped. "I didn't know ponies could turn into... Um... What are you?"

"A Changeling." Thorax replied.

"Ponies can turn into Changelings?!" The hippogriff gasped.

"Uh, no, ponies cannot." Atticus told the hippogriff.

"Huh... That's confusing..." The hippogriff replied. 

Ocellus soon got scared of the hippogriff and hid beside Fluttershy. She then changed back once another hippogriff appeared.

"I am General Seaspray of Her Majesty Queen Novo's navy," The hippogriff informed everyone. "I would like to introduce the queen's niece, Silverstream."

"She seems as lively as one of her cousins." Cherry said.

"This place is amazing! I've spent most of my life in a coral reef underwater," The hippogriff beamed. "I was a seapony, but now I'm a Hippogriff. Long story. Anyway, wow! Is that a yak?!"

"Uh, yes, it is, nice to meet you, Silverstream." Atticus said.

"Whoa... You're Atticus!" Silverstream said like she knew him already.

"Uh, yeah," Atticus said. "You know who I am?"

"Starbrave told me a lot about you!" Silverstream smiled. "Aunt Novo also told me that she and your mother were really good friends when they were younger."

"You and Skystar sure have a lot of energy, don't you?" Patch asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Silverstream smiled perkily.

"Come on, don't be scared..." A voice said.

Patch looked over and gasped happily, coming towards him. 

"Hey, Patch!"

"Hi, Timber!" Patch smiled to his timberwolf friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a little buddy of mine wanted to learn more about friendship, didn't ya, fella?" Timber smiled to the timberwolf pup.

"Uh-huh." The pup replied.

"Patch, this is Thorn." Timber introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Thorn." Patch smiled at the timberwolf pup.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Patch," Thorn smiled back. "Sorry we couldn't properly meet, but I was reeeeally little when you befriended Timber."

"Well, I'm happy to meet you now." Patch smiled back.

"Thank you so much for supporting the grand opening of our school," Twilight smiled to the parents and guardians. "I hope you'll all join us for Friends and Family Day to see the amazing progress your students are making."

Everybody soon cheered in response to this.

"Looks like school's in session!" Twilight smiled as she brought out the guidebook.

"The School of Friendship, first day of class, Will we fail or will we pass?~" The students sang as they got their class schedules and made their way further into the school. " Students come from far and wide, Brand-new friends here by our side~"

"Take a breath, look around, it's amazing, I can't believe that it's real, Students galore, new ideas to explore, Can't contain the excitement I feel~," Twilight sang to her students as they explored. "Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now, Think 'success', keep it firmly in sight, Make sure to do things by the book, Make sure to do it all right~" 

Starlight and Spike looked over as the young dragon took notes before following her. The first day of school seemed like a normal school day, but the next day, Applejack and the others began to teach about their elements in their own way.

"The School of Friendship, must get to class, Will we fail or will we pass?~" The students sang as they began to enjoy their classes. "Students learning from the best, Taking notes to pass the test~"

Yona was on top of a pile of tables and soon hopped backwards for a Trust Test. Cherry yelped as the students scattered and she put her hoof to her face before she was able to use her horn to protect herself with the power of magic and telekinesis. 

"Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second!, I'm not sure if that method's approved, Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book~" Twilight spoke/sang during the class.

"Come on! We just got in the groove!~" Rainbow Dash complained/sang to Twilight.

Suddenly, a graduation cap was on her head. Pinkie Pie was about to have Annabelle launch out of her party cannon, but it was changed into a typical classroom. Fluttershy had a spider in her hoof and the same thing happened. Applejack was about to buck apples, but, same thing. Rarity taught about fashion which Darla really liked, but...

"Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now, We are shaping young minds to ignite, Do it like it says in the book, Now make sure you're doing it right~" Twilight told her friends.

"There's not an equation on how to have fun~" Pinkie Pie sang with a frown as she wiped off some sweat as she wrote down an equation on how to have fun on the chalkboard.

The students soon looked like they were bored of their new school.

"The students look bored now – oh, what have I done?~" Fluttershy frowned.

"Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do~" Applejack added with a drawing of what looked like a pony Pinocchio with a cross in his face about lying.

"I'm quite certain I'm lost~" Rarity sang as she was stressed as she looked through a long list.

"None of us has a clue!~" The Mane Six minus Twilight cried out.

"School of Friendship, another class, Wish it were more of a blast, Thought this school would be more fun, Can't wait for our classes to be done~" The students sang as they began to not like their school anymore. 

"No way to have fun~" Pinkie Pie sang.

"Oh, what have I done?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Bored with this class~" The students sang.

"Think 'success', keep it firmly in sight~" Twilight sang.

"Wish that we could leave our desks~" The students begged.

"We don't have a clue~" Rarity pouted.

"Listen to this one request~" The students begged. "Make things fun, we're really stressed~"

"Make sure to do things by the book now~" Twilight sang, obliviously.

"Can we tell her this thing is a mess?~" The others wondered.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle groaned as this wasn't going very well.


	3. Chapter 3

The students were soon seen walking along together, including Darla, Amber, and Annabelle. 

"Is this what boring is?" Silverstream asked, still seeming hyper even though this was a dull experience. "Am I bored?"

"Ugh, please. These ponies are the heroes of Equestria?" Smolder rolled her eyes.

"Yes they are." Darla nodded.

"Listen, these ponies saved all of us from the Storm King." Sandbar told the young dragon in defense.

"How? By boring him into surrender?" Gallus scoffed.

"No, by the magic of friendship." Clark said.

"Where are you going?" Ocellus asked them before gasping in horror. "You're not skipping, are you?"

"That's exactly what we're doing." Smolder scoffed.

"Please take us with you." Darla begged.

"Darla!" Amber gasped to her best friend.

"I'm sorry, but these classes are teaching us nothing about friendship." Darla said.

Amber frowned to her best friend, though she sighed as she had to admit that she was right and walked over.

"Amber Smith is skipping class too?" Darla asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Amber replied.

"Count me in." Annabelle said.

"Me too." Clark said.

"Don't leave me behind." Thorn said.

"But Friends and Family Day--" Silverstream was about to remind them. 

"Is after class. Relax," Gallus told the young Hippogriff. "This is just a quick... Mental health break."

"Yeah, we'll be back before Friends and Family Day starts." Clark added.

The others soon whispered about this.

"That sounds legit! We're in!" Silversteam agreed.

"I guess I'll tag along, too," Sandbar replied. "Make sure you don't get into... Trouble."

"So come on then." Darla smiled.

The students soon walked off with each other.

"This way, Angel!" Fluttershy's voice called out.

"And behave yourself this time!" Mo's voice added.

"Yeah or else!" Patch's voice demanded.

"Professor Fluttershy! We're busted!" Silverstream panicked.

"I know what Thorax told you, but you have to help us!" Darla told Ocellus.

Ocellus soon concentrated and turned into Rarity.

"Perfect." Darla smiled.

"Rarity, what're you doing here?" Mo asked as she came with the others. "Isn't your class the other way?"

"A-A generosity field trip, daaaaarling, Ocellus smiled nervously in Rarity's voice. "I'm taking the students to the lake to look at our divine reflections."

"Uh, that's right." Clark smiled nervously.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Fluttershy smiled. "Have fun!"

Angel looked as though he was suspicious of that before hopping off with Fluttershy. As soon as Fluttershy and the others were gone, it was safe. Ocellus then smiled as she changed back to normal. The students laughed before they ran off altogether.

"I take back everything I said about you!" Smolder sincerely smiled to the young Changeling. "That was cool!"

"It sure was." Clark smiled.

"Thanks! Wait, what did you say about me?" Ocellus replied to them before looking at Smolder.

The students giggled as they began to cut class.

Outside...

"You're sure sticking to the book is gonna work?" Starlight asked Twilight.

"My friends can handle anything," Twilight reassured. "They'll have these problems turned around before we know it."

Cherry soon let out a squeak and cupped her mouth as she saw someone else there.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked before he saw who his best friend saw. "Question answered."

"Problems?" Chancellor Neighsay asked which startled Twilight and Starlight.

"No, no problems at all." Atticus shook his head while having his eyes closed.

"Good day, Chancellor." Cherry greeted.

"You seem unprepared," Chancellor Neighsay replied as he began to write something down. "If there are problems..."

"Problems? Ha! Of course not!" Twilight grinned nervously. "We can't wait to show you around!"

"Yeah!" Atticus added as his left eye twitched.

Cherry looked nervous for Atticus's sake as he was a worse liar than Applejack.

Meanwhile with the ditching group...

"And that's why griffins breathe fire when we get mad." Gallus said to his new friends.

"They do not! Wait! Do they? No! Really?!" Silverstream asked in amazement. 

"Griff is just filled with hot air!" Yona smiled.

The whole group soon started to laugh.

"And yaks are actually good at jokes," Smolder had to admit. "How about that?" 

"Oh, you should see some humans." Clark replied.

"What is human?" Yona asked. 

"Wish we could show you." Annabelle said.

"We probably shouldn't though." Darla said, a bit bashfully.

"Uh, anyway, what are dragons good at?" Amber asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Competition! Who's up for a race?" Smolder smirked as she flew in the sky. 

"Oh, I am." Clark smirked back as he joined her.

"Oh, you are so on, Pony Boy!" Smolder smirked back. 

"This should be fun." Amber smiled.

Smolder looked to Clark and glanced at him.

"What?" Clark asked.

"How are you flying without wings?" Smolder wondered. 

"I'm a Kryptonian, and we have powers like flying without wings." Clark told her.

"Krypt.... What...?" Smolder asked. 

"Kryptonian: an alien race." Darla said.

"Oh, what do you know?" Smolder huffed.

Darla glared and stuck her tongue out at the young dragon.

Meanwhile, Chancellor Neighsay followed the others, right behind them inside of the school. They soon saw Rainbow Dash not in her class.

"Rainbow Dash! Why aren't you in class teaching?" Atticus asked through his teeth.

"Because my students are gone!" Rainbow Dash replied. 

Atticus and the others except for Neighsay as they tried to gesture her to see that he was here.

"Uh, g-gone somewhere else! Doing a loyalty lesson!" Rainbow Dash then made up nervously from the unicorn stallion. "A-And I was just going to grab, uh... This pencil! Because they need it. Wherever they are. Which I know, 'cuz... I'm the teacher!"

Starlight face-hoofed to that excuse.

"I see," Twilight smiled nervously. "Well, Chancellor, we have other classes. We can just--" 

"Let's follow the professor," Chancellor Neighsay replied. "I'm quite curious about this lesson in loyalty." 

"But..." Cherry piped up. 

They soon followed Rainbow Dash.

Chancellor Neighsay glared right at Cherry, looking right into her eyes. "I'll forgive you to not intrude on me, madame..." he told her coldly before walking off.

Cherry felt herself shrink slightly, but not to teeny tiny just yet as that legitimately frightened her. 

Meanwhile, back with the group...

The students all laughed like they had all become friends despite hating classes about friendship before.

"Of course, we want to instill a sense of loyalty towards others," Twilight's voice was soon heard. "We encourage acts of generosity and kindness."

Clark soon whispered a suggestion to the ones that could fly. They nodded and did as he said.

"Figured we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying the view." Clark smiled as he and the others with wings carried the ones without wings. 

"Ahh! Yak not best at flying!" Yona panicked as she closed her eyes out of fear at first.

"And appreciation for the value of laughter..." Twilight's voice said.

Yona soon smiled and looked excited. "Flying is best!"

"Congratulations, Yona!" Silverstream smiled to the yak. "You are officially the weirdest thing I've seen so far!"

"What do you say, Ocellus; can you be weirder then a flying yak?" Smolder smiled to the Changeling.

Ocellus soon changed into something very extraordinary before their eyes which amazed them all. 

"That's extraordinary." Thorn smiled.

"And I thought I saw it all in my adventures with Timmy in Fairy World." Annabelle whispered to herself.

"I feel the same way about being with the Sailor Scouts." Darla agreed. 

Meanwhile back at the school...

"...A to always be honest in any situation." Twilight soon concluded.

"Honesty is imperative," Chancellor Neighsay replied before suspecting something. "Princess, are we going in circles?" 

"Uh, would you look at the time? It's time for Friends and Family day." Atticus smiled nervously as he brought out a random watch.

"He's right," Twilight agreed quickly. "I'm sure all the students and faculty will be there."

They soon made their way out. 

Spike smiled as he came with the parents and guardians of the group of students who began hanging out with each other. Even they seemed to have fun with each other, though Grandpa Gruff still looked aggressive towards them all. Johnathon and Martha were confused of what was with the old griffin, but decided to not bring it up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, good to see you." Patch smiled to Clark's parents. 

"Have we met?" Martha asked.

"I'm Atticus's buddy, Patch." Patch smiled. 

"Oh, it's nice to meet you then." Martha smiled before she gasped as she saw something that to them was horrifying.

"What's the matter?" Patch frowned.

"W-What is that?!" Johnathon asked, pointing into the sky. 

Patch soon looked up and saw what they saw. There appeared to be a giant bug in the sky with the students who flew towards the grounds. This seemed to horrify everybody and they began to run or fly for their lives.

Even Chancellor Neighsay seemed to be startled. "Augh! The school is under attack!" 

Gallus soon accidentally sent Sandbar rolling down. He rolled over the adults almost like a bowling ball against bowling pins. Silverstream and Smolder gasped and accidentally dropped Yona next, and where she sent the buffet flying. The bug soon crashed against a building before returning into the form of Ocellus.

"Uh, maybe skipping class wasn't the best idea?" Silverstream smiled nervously to her friends. 

"Yeah, maybe." Annabelle added.

"How dare you! This act of aggression against ponie--" Chancellor Neighsay glared at the various creatures.

"I-I'm so sorry, Chancellor," Twilight told the stallion. "We clearly had some students get a little carried away."

"Those are students? But you said you were opening this school to protect Equestria!" Chancellor Neighsay glared. "To defend ponies from... Dangerous creatures who don't have our best interests at heart!" 

"You thought we wanted to open a school only for ponies?" Atticus asked.

"But of course, ponies can be trusted!" Chancellor Neighsay replied fiercely. "Not like those other things!" 

"You realize those are mostly leaders?" Cherry asked.

"You're not helping your case." Chancellor Neighsay told her firmly.

Cherry seemed to shrink a little more.

"Friendship isn't just for ponies!" Twilight and Atticus argued.

"It should be." Chancellor Neighsay replied. 

"No it shouldn't, you heartless stallion." Mo glared.

"Unicorn think yaks no need friendship?" Prince Rutherford soon argued. "Maybe yaks no need pony school!"

"Well, perhaps you should return to your kind." Chancellor Neighsay coldly suggested. 

"You are not helping at all!" Patch barked at Chancellor Neighsay.

"Well, it's not my fault Princess Twilight Sparkle has failed to meet EEA standards." Chancellor Neighsay replied sharply.

'This stallion is seriously pushing my buttons.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Irresponsible teachers, students skipping class, endangering ponies! Your school is a disaster. Perhaps if you had had higher standards for who was admitted, this could have been avoided," Chancellor Neighsay scolded Twilight and the others before stomping his front hoof firmly. "Regardless... By order of the EEA, I am shutting this school... Down!"

After hearing this shocked everyone.

"But you can't do that!" Cherry cried.

"DON'T CONTRADICT ME!" Chancellor Neighsay glared right at her, making her feel more and more insecure. "You don't know what you're talking about, you should have no business being here, and you should make yourself useful, which you have failed miserably at, and you should get out of my sight before I have to get rough with you! GOOD DAY!"

Cherry seemed to shrink all the way down.

"Cherry, no!" Atticus gasped.

Cherry soon ran away beyond the blades of grass.

"How can you be so heartless?" Mo glared at Neighsay.

"I'm not heartless, I go by the book." Chancellor Neighsay glared back. He soon used his magic on the school.

Atticus glared before looking around. "Cherry? Cherry!" he then called out for his missing best friend. "Oh, she could be anywhere... Chancellor Neighsay ruined her self-esteem."

"Watch out!" A small voice squeaked.

Atticus put his hoof over and soon stepped back so he wouldn't crush the voice. "Oh, I'm sorry..." he then said. "Wait, Cherry, is that you?"

"Yeah." Cherry frowned.

Atticus soon picked her up with his hoof to look at her. Twilight soon ran off herself and began to cry as she also felt broken.

"I guess you'll go with Twilight then..." Cherry said as she stared down at the ground. "She's your best friend..."

"No, she isn't, Cherry," Atticus told her. "You are."

Cherry looked up at him.

"Let's talk..." Atticus said so he could get her back to normal size and walked with her. "Don't listen to that hardheaded stallion."

"But you heard him." Cherry frowned.

"I know... He just... Cherry, you can't let people get to you like that..." Atticus said to her.

"I know and I try, I really do, but I don't know how." Cherry sighed.

Atticus soon set her down on a flower and sat in front of her.

"I guess I deserve this..." Cherry said. "I was butting in."

"No, Cherry you had a right to speak up to that heartless jerk; all he cares is that others follows the guide book and not do things their own way," Atticus said before mocking Neighsay. "Ooh, look at me, I like to offend other creatures and tell other ponies what they're doing wrong."

Cherry looked away as she held her tail.

"I think I'm so big and important because I'm a unicorn and my gaze is so cold that I could turn a glass of water into an ice cube!" Atticus continued.

Cherry covered her muzzle with her hoof with a small amused smile.

"And I just love to stay in the shadows, it makes me look so scary!" Atticus continued.

Cherry soon started to laugh. Atticus smiled as it made her laugh. Cherry continued to laugh and she seemed to grow in size now.

"Feel better now?" Atticus smiled.

"I think so..." Cherry replied. "Only I think Chancellor Neighsay heard everything you said."

"GAH!" Atticus yelped and freaked out, looking around until he didn't see him there and narrowed his eyes as Cherry laughed again. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny." he then deadpanned.

"I thought it was," Cherry replied. "Uh... Should we check in with Twilight? She's probably miserable right now."

"After what happened to the school, she must be in her room, crying under a fort of pillows while sad music is being played." Atticus nodded.

"That's... Oddly specific..." Cherry said. "What makes you say that?"

"That time Gem Stone read your diary to everyone on the morning announcements." Atticus replied.

"I'll never forgive her for that." Cherry narrowed her eyes, shaking her hoof like a fist in memory.

"Anyways, yeah, let's go check on Twilight." Atticus said.

Unknown to them, three certain fillies and a certain strong stallion ran away.

"Are you guys okay?" Mo asked.

"We're good now." Atticus replied.

"Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said softly.

"That's good." Patch smiled.

"Come on, to the Castle of Friendship!" Mo told them.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon went that way and Twilight was doing exactly what Atticus had predicted.

"Wow, you were right." Cherry said.

"I'm always right!" Atticus replied, now imitating Drell.

Cherry snickered to that. Spike soon came in to see how sad Twilight was.

"Twilight? You feeling okay?" Spike asked.

Twilight's only response was a distressed groan.

"That answer your question?" Cherry asked.

Spike soon turned off the music and removed a pillow. Twilight looked absolutely heartbroken and her pillow was soaked with her tears of sadness.

"Look on the bright side. Sure, the EEA closed your friendship school, but now you've got time to do other stuff!" Spike tried to cheer her up. "It's like being on vacation!"

"Yeah!" Mo added.

"A failure vacation! I'm supposed to be the Princess of Friendship!" Twilight told them, flopping upwards from the pillows before blowing her nose. "And all I did was make enemies with Equestria's allies, upset my friends, and get my school... Unaccredited! There is no bright side!"

"Okay, then we're going with some back-up." Atticus said.

"Huh?" Cherry muttered flatly.

"Operation: Cheer-Up is a go!" Spike added.

Rainbow Dash soon zoomed into the room, pulling back a curtain and Twilight covered her eyes with a wing. "Come on, Twilight! You can't sit around in the boring dark all day!" She then called out.

"Come on in, girls." Mo told the rest of the Mane Six.

The other mares soon came inside to join in.

"Rainbow Dash is right!" Applejack replied. "What you need is a double dose of Granny Smith's apple mash." She soon tried to give Twilight a spoonful of it. 

Twilight was clearly not interested.

"A spoonful of Apple Mash helps the--" Mo began to sing.

"No!" Twilight moaned.

"Whoa, not even a song will help." Mo frowned.

"Whenever I'm sad, a hug from Angel Bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy suggested.

Angel soon came out of Fluttershy's bag and she gestured for him to go and hug Twilight. Angel soon went and got Twilight's wing out of the way before hugging her. However, it seemed as though the alicorn's depression absorbed inside of him like a sponge as now he looked miserable.

"Oh! Uh... Maybe it's just me." Fluttershy smiled nervously as she took Angel away from Twilight.

"Rarity?" Mo asked.

"I find that nothing brightens my mood like a new ensemble!" Rarity smiled as she brought out an outfit which looked like a dress for a court jester.

Cherry frowned as that looked quite horrid.

"Thanks, Rarity," Twilight sighed, though she was still tearing up. "It's a great dress... For somepony who knows how to run a school!" She soon used the dress as a tissue as she blew on it.

Cherry blinked a few times as she felt herself about to cry along with Twilight. She never knew why, but for some reason, whenever she saw someone sad, she just felt sad along with them. 

"You didn't say it was going to be a pity party! I would have brought ice cream!" Pinkie Pie told Spike while a tray of cupcakes were on her head.

"Cherry, why are you crying?!" Atticus frowned.

"I don't know!" Cherry cried out as she bawled suddenly. 

Twilight soon took off the dress. Cherry looked over, removing her glasses as they were stained with tears.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but not everything can be fixed with dresses and cupcakes." Twilight told her friends. 

This caused for Rarity and Pinkie Pie to gasp.

"I just need some time to be alone and think," Twilight told them. "Maybe you could try cheering up Cherry? She looks worse than I do." 

"I think I know why she's upset." Mo said.

The others looked to her as Cherry cried her eyes out as they left Twilight alone. 

"Yeah?" Patch asked Mo. 

"Cherry, I know that it's sad seeing Twilight depressed about what happened to the school," Mo soothed. "But if I know anypony that can help her out of her depression, it's Starlight."

"Why am I sad though?" Cherry asked. "This doesn't concern me!"

"You have empathy." Mo replied. 

"Ohh." Pinkie smiled.

"I... I do...?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought as this reminded him of something and he thought of the times in the past with how long he and Cherry had been friends for and thought of the times where when he cried, she actually cried along with him. "That would explain why when I cried she cried."

"Hm?" Mo asked.

"Cherry did that sometimes when we were younger..." Atticus said. 

"Wow, Cherry, I didn't think you had feelings other than bitterness?" Rainbow Dash commented. 

"Gee, thanks, Rainbow." Cherry muttered.

Rainbow Dash shrugged bashfully.

"Aw, Cherry, you remind me so much of my sister Maud," Pinkie Pie smiled. "That's why I like ya so much!" 

Meanwhile with Twilight...

The school had been locked up and that made everything feel a lot worse.

"I wondered how long you'd take to get tired of pillow-fort pouting." Starlight gave a friendly smirk. 

"Everypony has already tried cheering me up, it won't work." Twilight pouted.

"I'm not gonna cheer you up," Starlight replied. "I'm gonna tell you what you did wrong."

"What?!" Twilight asked her.

"You gave up too easily." Starlight began. 

Twilight looked stern as that hurt.

"Hey, you made me a guidance counselor. That means tough love." Starlight defended.

"Neighsay was right. I failed," Twilight sulked. "The school was a disaster."

"Yeah, but so was me, but you've taught me when you think something is right you stand up for it, you did that for me," Starlight told her before showing the school. "Why not for this?"

"I can't go against the EEA! They're in charge of all the schools in Equestria!" Twilight told her former student.

"And you're in charge of all the friendship in Equestria," Starlight reminded her. "Why should you let somepony else stop you from doing your job?"

"But the EEA rule book--" Twilight replied, levitating the guidebook. 

Starlight soon smacked the guidebook into the water.

"Doesn't matter! You can write your own rules! Because you are doing something new. Something important!" she then told the princess.

Twilight soon stared into her reflection and began to feel inspired. "You're right! Why we're doing this is way more important than how we're doing this! And we are doing this!"

"Now that's the Twilight I know," Starlight smiled. "How can I help?"

"You already have." Twilight smiled back before hugging her.

Patch smiled himself as he had secretly watched this, but wouldn't say anything to the others.

Everyone soon came to the throne room to do their own thing. Cherry was looking at a spell book which she 'borrowed' from someone else.

"Whatcha doing?" Atticus asked.

"Trying to see if there's a memory wiping spell that can also make me a mortal so I can forget all these adventures ever happened." Cherry said. 

"What?! Why would you wanna forget like that?" Atticus asked. "Don't you remember what happened to McGucket?!"

"That gross old man from Gravity Falls?" Cherry replied. 

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "He made that memory erasing gun that he used on himself to make him forget about the portal and the weird things he saw when he was younger." 

"Oh, yeah." Cherry said.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Is that Drell's spell book?!"

Cherry grinned sheepishly. 

"Seriously?! Again?!" Atticus glared before teleporting the spell book back to where it belonged.

"He's on vacation for a month..." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus face-hoofed and shook his head at her.

"Guess what? The School of Friendship is back in business!" Twilight announced as she soon came inside. 

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"But why?!" Rarity asked.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy whispered.

"Bad idea." Applejack commented.

"Do we still get to guess?" Pinkie Pie asked. 

"Um, Twilight, don't take this the wrong way, but--" Atticus started.

"No offense, Twilight, but teaching at that school was the most boring, horrible, awful thing ever." Rainbow Dash cut him off. 

"What she said." Cherry said.

"Uh, pretty sure she's gonna take offense to that." Applejack told them.

"No, Rainbow Dash and Cherry are right. I owe you all an apology," Twilight clarified as she came forward with Starlight. "I was so focused on doing things the EEA way, I didn't listen to any of you. I'm sorry. I promise, this time, we'll run the school the way friends should: together."

"So we'll be able to teach the way we want to?" Rarity smiled.

"No more scary pop quizzes?" Fluttershy added.

"Confetti cannons for everycreature?" Pinkie Pie beamed.

Cherry soon shook nervously as the table was circled with party cannons. 

"How did she...?" Mo asked as she looked under the table.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it." Patch advised.

"Whatever you need to teach the Elements of Harmony." Twilight reassured her comedic friend.

"Yippeeeee!" Pinkie Pie beamed and the party cannons soon went off.

"Uh... One more thing..." Cherry said. 

"Make that two." Spike added.

"Well, mine's more of a personal thing." Cherry said.

"All right... What is it, Cherry?" Twilight asked.

"Can you say 'everybody' instead of 'everycreature'?" Cherry asked. "That's what we say back home." 

"Um, okay." Twilight said.

"Sorry, I just think that's kind of better," Cherry said. "Spike, go ahead."

"Well, the school is still unaccredited, and we don't have any students." Spike replied.

"I think Twilight can handle the school part while the rest of us handle the students." Atticus said.

"Totally!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Uh... How?"

"Roundin' up the pony students ain't gonna be an issue, but..." Applejack replied.

"The creatures from the other kingdoms seemed pretty upset with us." Fluttershy reminded nervously.

"Oh, come on, it'll be easy, we just have to apologize." Cherry said.

"I'm certain we can win them over with our charm and style!" Rarity smiled.

"We'll split up then." Cherry then suggested so that they could all get the job done much faster.

"That sounds great." Atticus said.

They soon all split up to do what they had to do to see the other creatures of the land.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon all split up to do what they had to do to see the other creatures of the land.

"How did I get stuck with Pinkie Pie?" Cherry grumbled as she felt like she should've seen this coming.

"Aw, come on, Cherry; this'll be fun." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Cherry just sighed and was about to knock on the door, but there wasn't an actual wooden door.

"Come on!" Pinkie Pie told her, coming inside the hut. "Cupcake-gram for Prince Rutherfoooord!~" she then called out, gesturing for Cherry to come in.

Cherry looked deadpan as she carried the box of cupcakes on her head.

"Why ponies here? Yak still angry at ponies!" Prince Rutherford glared.

Cherry shuddered nervously.

"Because... You don't have to be mad anymore!" Pinkie Pie beamed, hugging him before leaping backwards. "We're reopening Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship! And it's gonna be super-uper-duper better than before! We're--"

"Really sorry about the misunderstanding." Mo told Ember.

Rarity nodded in agreement. "All creatures are, of course, welcome." she then added.

"We would be really happy if you sent your student back to class." Fluttershy told Thorax and the other Changelings.

"It won't be the same without them." Patch said.

Timber looked nervous to that.

"We're open and ready to start teachin'--" Applejack added to the Hippogriffs with Atticus.

"--Right now! So, what are you waiting for?" Rainbow Dash then said to Grandpa Gruff. "Get your student and let's go!"

Grandpa Gruff simply looked away. Rainbow Dash insisted to him.

"Not happenin'!" Grandpa Gruff told her.

Rainbow Dash groaned to that. "Do you need me to do the whole apology and explanation thing again? Okay." she then asked before taking a deep breath, going to tell him the whole speech over.

"Listen, it's not happenin' because--" Grandpa Gruff started.

"Our student is gone!" The adults told everyone who had come to see them about letting the kids come back to school.

"What?!" The others replied in shock.

Soon enough, the leaders soon met up with Twilight and Princess Celestia while Atticus and Applejack tried to find the girls and Clark, hoping they weren't gone too.

"Where Yona?! This all pony's fault!" Prince Rutherford yelled.

"You're pretty quick to blame them!" Ember glared. "What are you hiding, yak?!"

"Can we please stay focused on find our lost students?" Thorax begged.

"Nice try!" Grandpa Gruff huffed. "You grubs are probably hidin' the whole lot of 'em!"

"Now, see here--" Timber spoke up.

"Or maybe your kind stashed 'em in the forest." Grandpa Gruff then glared at the timberwolf.

"We would never do that!" Timber glared back.

"Please, everycreature!" Princess Celestia tried to settle them all down as this was getting out of hoof. "If you can just explain what happened--"

"The students left us notes before they disappeared," General Seaspray interrupted. "When the school closed, they didn't want to say goodbye to each other. They claim they ran away to stay together."

"I can't believe it! They did learn about friendship!" Twilight gasp with a smile.

This made the others look at her.

"Sorry." Twilight said bashfully.

"The students couldn't have done this by themselves," General Seaspray glared. "Some creature is hiding them! If the niece of our queen is not found soon, I promise there will be retribution!"

"Yeah, well, my dragons will burn every kingdom until we found Smolder!" Ember glared back.

"Tell it to the Griffin Army!" Grandpa Gruff challenged.

"Yaks fight griffins and dragons!" Prince Rutherford snarled.

"If any of you are hiding Thorn; the timberwolves will not hesitate to attack!" Timber growled.

"The Changeling Empire can't afford an international incident," Thorax told the others, trying to be calm and patient, unlike Queen Chrysalis. "If any creature blames the Changelings for this--"

"What are you up to, shape-shifter?!" Ember glared.

"But we're friends." Thorax reminded her while frowning.

"Find the students quickly, Twilight, or I fear our world will be at war!" Princess Celestia whispered to her faithful student.

Twilight looked nervous and soon flew off to do as she said. 

Atticus began to look around frantically as he couldn't seem to find Darla, Amber, or Annabelle anywhere. He soon looked down and found a certain hair ribbon and picked it up. "This is Darla's ribbon..." he said to himself. "She can't be too far away," He soon saw Applejack looking around for a certain stallion she was in love with. "Applejack!" he then called.

"Huh? Oh, Atticus!" Applejack replied.

"Have you seen--" They were both about to ask until they realized that they both didn't know where the ones they were looking for were.

"Looks like we're both looking for ones we can't seem to find." Atticus said.

"Shucks..." Applejack pouted. "Ah'm lookin' for Clark."

"Where could they be?" Atticus wondered.

"Ah dunno... Ah just can't figure it out..." Applejack frowned. "Ah can't even find a trace on anythin' fer Clark."

They soon went to SugarCube Corner and informed the others about who else was missing.

"Okay. Let's review what we know." Twilight said as they met up.

"Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Thorn, and Gallus disappeared together." Spike told the group.

"Along with Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Clark." Atticus added.

The others gave wild glances.

"That's all we know." Spike replied.

"They're probably just off hidin' somewhere." Applejack suggested.

"Or used a spell." Mo added.

"Or went undercover!" Patch shrugged.

"Maybe they were attacked by a ferocious shrimp!" Pinkie Pie suggested. "Nopony ever expects that!"

"Pinkie Pie, shrimps aren't ferocious." Cherry told her.

"That's why nopony expects it." Pinkie Pie smiled with a wink.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came inside. It was Sandbar, he soon saw them and smiled nervously, carrying something in his mouth before putting it on the counter. 

Pinkie Pie soon came over to the counter after the ticket was placed on the counter. "Hi, Sandbar! Are you having a party?" She asked, giving him five boxes of cupcakes.

"No! I'm just, um... Really hungry? Yeah?" Sandbar smiled nervously. He soon started to make his way out with the boxes of cupcakes.

Pinkie Pie grinned to him as she would believe just about anything and helped him out as he shook.

"We need to think like our students," Rarity suggested. "If someone told us we would never see each other again, what would we do?"

"Probably somewhere no one would ever think of going to." Cherry said.

"Nice detective thinking, Rarity." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I do read about Shadow Spade." Rarity smiled back.

"I'd probably go someplace we could all hang out and eat lots and lots of cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie suddenly blurted out.

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie for that sudden answer.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked from their stares.

"Sandbar was friends with all of the missing students... And he just got plenty of cupcakes." Fluttershy realized.

"Did anypony else see him today?" Mo asked.

"Huh. He was at the farm this mornin' pickin' up a wagon load of apples..." Applejack said. 

"And I saw him in a shop buying pillows and blankets!" Rarity added.

Rainbow Dash suddenly gasped before informing, "He must be taking all that stuff to the other students! We've gotta follow him!"

"You know it!" Cherry told her.

They soon rushed out the door to get to work, but they got stuck since they all tried to leave at once.

"Maybe we should have left one at a time." Mo groaned.

"This is quite painful." Cherry struggled.

Suddenly, they all fell out on top of each other, but Atticus stood with Spike, Twilight, and Starlight.

Meanwhile with the runaway group...

"Huh. This place is way cooler than I thought it'd be." Gallus laughed as he flew all around.

"See? Told ya it would be the perfect place to hide." Clark told him.

"Even I'm impressed," Smolder commented as she ate some gemstones off of an old helmet as Yona tripped down the steps. "What's it called again, Clark?"

"The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters." Clark told her.

"I remembered it from class: Princess Twilight's 'History of Pre-Equestrian Friendships'." Ocellus smiled.

"Who knew? School was actually good for something." Gallus commented.

"It sure is." Amber smiled.

"I think I see Sandbar." Annabelle smiled as she looked out one of the windows.

They soon came to the doors as Sandbar walked over with food for them all to share.

"Cupcakes are best cakes!" Yona cheered before rushing towards the pony.

Sandbar saw Yona coming and braced for impact. Gallus soon helped out Yona with her braids. Yona soon stopped right in front of Sandbar, not crashing into him.

"Phew!" Sandbar breathed in relief. "Thanks for the assist, Gallus."

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for the cupcakes." Gallus smirked.

"Sure." Clark smirked back playfully.

Darla soon opened the box of cupcakes and the others nommed on them.

"Pillows! How nice!" Ocellus smiled as she came to one wagon. "The castle is gonna be so much more comfy." 

"They're also fun." Amber smiled as she and Silverstream brought out two pillows.

"Pillow Fight!" Smolder called out.

The girls then laughed as they had a pillow fight like at slumber parties. Smolder then threw a pillow at Sandbar and they soon began to fight each other. Ocellus soon ended the pillow fight as she was a big bug again with lots of pillows.

"YOU GUYS!" Silverstream exclaimed which started some of them and Ocellus changed back. "I just found stairs!" 

"Aaaand we care because...?" Gallus replied.

"Stairs are awesome!" Silverstream explained before she briefly changed into a seapony. "We don't have anything like 'em underwater, 'cuz you know, no way to climb 'em!"

"Ohh." The group said, now understanding.

"This place has everything!" Silverstream beamed as she changed back to her Hippogriff form. "If only my family back home could see it..."

Suddenly, an apple was thrown to her and she then ate it.

"I sure wish I could tell the pack about you guys." Thorn smiled.

"And I wish the other Changelings could meet you all," Ocellus added. "You're not nearly as strange as the stories say."

"Gee, thanks," Smolder deadpanned before smiling. "But yeah, hanging out with other creatures is actually... Not bad."

"I just love making new friends," Amber smiled to them all. "It's always an adventure itself." 

"It sure is." Darla and Annabelle smiled back.

Amber then hugged them both as she was good friends with them back home and it started out with them being new. Suddenly, something came out to all of them.

"Uh, most other creatures..." Sandbar commented. "What is that thing?"

"Were we the only ones that stayed awake in class?" Clark asked Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Ocellus.

"I feel like we were," Darla replied. "If I didn't know, I'd say it was a hedgehog or a porcupine, but it's actually a puckwudgie."

"Hey, maybe I can make friends with it!" Ocellus suggested as she changed into the same creature and spoke to the original one. 

"No, wait! Puckwudgies are territorial!" Amber warned from experience in the lessons from Fluttershy.

Suddenly, the creature snarled which summoned more.

"Oops, I forgot about that." Ocellus said nervously as she changed back.

"Yak plan better." Yona narrowed her eyes and did a battle cry as she charged towards the herd of puckwudgies. 

"Wait! Puckwudgies have quills just like porcupines!" Clark told her from experience in the lessons as well.

The colorful quills soon attacked, but luckily, Silverstream used the wagon to protect Yona. The puckwudgies then came to attack them all and they hid behind the wagons to protect themselves against the quills. 

"How do we beat them?" Annabelle frowned.

"If I could use Moon Magic, I'd probably send them away to the moon." Darla commented.

Smolder soon threw a pillow which poked several holes in it. "Think, guys! Did Professor Fluttershy say anything about how to beat puckwudgies in her lecture?!" she then asked the ones who were awake during the lesson.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I can't remember!" Ocellus frowned. 

"Me either!" Darla added.

"Surely we can make friends with them?" Amber suggested.

"Uh, guys?" Thorn warned the others. "They're getting really close..."

"Yona not scared!" Yona exclaimed. "Yona have friends!" 

"Maybe we can try Amber's idea." Darla said.

Amber smiled and nodded and came towards a puckwudgie, holding out her hoof. The puckwudgies soon stared at Amber as she smiled to them. 

'I know that Amber's right.' Darla thought to herself.

Suddenly, the creatures levitated and someone zipped over.

"Huh?" Amber blinked to that.

"Is that Professor Egghead?!" Gallus gasped. 

"Looks like it." Annabelle said.

Starlight, Atticus, and Twilight then put their horns together to get rid of the puckwudgies.

"Yeah!" Spike smirked as he headbutted one before getting chased by a couple of others. 

"Run!" Cherry yelped.

Rarity smiled as she gave a puckwudgie a makeover. 

"Ah'll talk with you later." Applejack smirked to Clark which made him smile nervously as she soon lasso'd the creatures. 

Mo soon handled one of the puckwudgies. 

"Oh! Don't hurt them! Just ask them to leave nicely." Fluttershy suggested. 

"We were trying to befriend them, Ms. Fluttershy." Amber said. 

"It's true." Darla added.

Cherry grunted as she wheeled something over. "Pinkie?"

"Oh, Cherry, great idea!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she took the party cannon.

Rainbow Dash then put a bunch of puckwudgies inside of the cannon. The cannon was soon lit. The puckwudgies were blown far away from the castle before they floated down with parachutes.

"Not bad!" Yona gasped out of amazement. "...For pony." 

"That was amazing!" Thorn smiled.

"I had no idea our teachers were actually cool." Gallus added.

"I've been trying to tell you!" Sandbar chuckled.

"Did you see that?!" Silverstream gushed. "Rainbow Dash was like voooooom and then werrrrr, and the puckwudgies went flying! And then the birds came and--" 

"We saw." Clark said.

Silverstream smiled bashfully.

"But you're right," Smolder soon started to admit. "That was pretty amazing. Even by dragon standards."

"Are you all alright?" Mo asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Atticus, I'm so sorry we ran away!" Darla cried out, rushing and hugging her big brother with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm just glad you're all safe." Atticus hugged her back.

"You're lucky we got here in time!" Spike panted.

"You know, this probably isn't the safest place for a camp out." Starlight advised. 

"We just didn't want to say goodbye to our new friends." Amber frowned.

"Well, there is an idea..." Cherry said.

"We're listening." Gallus told her.

"It's pretty clear you've already started learning friendship without your teachers, but we'd like to show you even more," Twilight replied. "If you'd come back to school?"

"That depends, will the School of Friendship actually teach us while having fun?" Darla asked.

"To be honest, we felt exactly the same way when Twilight told us she was reopening the school." Applejack replied.

"But this time, we guarantee it shall be different." Rarity added.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash beamed. "With class run my way, it'll be 220% cooler."

"And without the EEA, it'll be much friendlier." Fluttershy promised.

"Plus, all your nations won't go to war if you come back with us! Bonus!" Pinkie Pie grinned. 

"So that's a yes on the having fun in classes." Darla smiled.

"Yep." Atticus smiled down to his little sister.

They soon came back to the locked up school. Twilight began to use her magic to unlock the doors, but got interrupted.

"Twilight! I was so relieved to get your letter!" Princess Celestia called out. 

The other adults were soon seen.

"As was Queen Novo," General Seaspray added. "Oh, we're just glad you're alright, Silverstream!"

"Don't expect a welcome party from me, sonny!" Grandpa Gruff scolded the young griffin before biting on one his head feathers to drag him away. "It's time you got home!"

"I'm not leaving." Gallus told him after smacking the old griffin's beak to make him let go.

"WHAAAT?!" Grandpa Gruff nearly squawked.

"None of us are," Ocellus added. "Sorry, Thorax."

"You're not gonna make me leave too, are you?" Thorn frowned to Timber.

"Of course not, not unless you want to." Timber coaxed. 

"I don't want to leave." Thorn told him.

"Then you don't have to." Timber replied.

Thorn smiled to that.

"Yak not understand," Prince Rutherford said. "This pony joke?"

"No. We're going back to school." Smolder replied.

"How? You can't even get inside!" Ember reminded them. 

"Oh, Twilight's about to get rid of the lock." Atticus told Ember.

Twilight nodded and soon shot a giant energy blast against the lock, breaking it instantly. "School is back in session!" she then announced.

This made the students cheer in excitement.

Suddenly, some new magic came to the doors and a portal opened up to reveal a certain unicorn stallion. "Who dared remove my seal?!" 

"Twilight, care to give this old stallion the answer he wants?" Cherry smirked.

"I would be more than glad to, Cherry," Twilight replied as she glared to the stallion. "I did, Chancellor Neighsay! And I respectfully ask you to step aside, or classes will start late."

"Classes won't start at all!" Chancellor Neighsay glared back firmly. "The EEA has spoken, and none shall pass!" He then stomped his hoof firmly on the ground.

"Nuts to the EEA, you wannabe Gandalf!" Cherry glared, showing some bravery this time. 

"Cherry..." Mo whispered nervously. 

"Yak pass if Yak think! " Yona glared at Neighsay, about to charge in.

Sandbar soon restrained her, fearing the worst if she had charged.

"This is for the greater good," Chancellor Neighsay firmly told the others. "The school was disorganized, the teachers unqualified! And those dangerous and unpredictable 'students' put ponies' lives in danger!"

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Cherry replied which made the others gasp. "I know the other creature students aren't ponies, but that doesn't make anybody different than what's on the inside! We're not talking about creatures, we're talking about students!" she then faced the other adults. "I know you don't want this stallion pruning and cutting your children."

"Some people are uncomfortable with achievement." Chancellor Neighsay told her.

"No, what I'm uncomfortable with is you treating other creatures like their pests," Cherry replied as she began to defend. "If you separate them, instead of being friends, they'll become miserable." 

"She's right." Atticus said.

"You should listen to what everybody wants and not just everypony." Cherry continued.

"They're creatures, they don't know what they want." Chancellor Neighsay snorted.

"Yes, they do know what they want," Cherry argued. "All of them, and they're different. I may not know all of these kids personally, but I've gotten to know them a bit since they went to this school."

"Why don't you tell these creatures exactly how you help their children?" Chancellor Neighsay challenged.

"Well, Timber for instance, Timber is friends with a lot of ponies." Cherry began. 

"I don't attack!" Timber replied.

"And Prince Rutherford learned to accept ponies." Cherry added.

"Yes Yak did." Prince Rutherford admitted. 

"And Thorax was originally the most polite and well-behaved Changeling you could ever meet." Cherry added.

"Thank you, Cherry." Thorax blushed. 

Chancellor Neighsay seemed slightly impressed.

"You are most very welcome, Thorax." Cherry then said.

"And we made friends!" The students then cheered.

Cherry gave a small smile. "That's right, guys, you've made some friends," She then looked back with a glare. "Any creature can run a school, but it takes a real creature to help some children, and that's what we're gonna do!" 

Everyone was impressed with Cherry's bravery. Chancellor Neighsay soon walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes. Cherry put her hoof to her mouth with a quiet whimper.

"You have one last chance..." Chancellor Neighsay soon said. "Prove to me that you can rule this school like you say and I'll back of, if not, it'll be shutdown, FOREVER!" 

Cherry soon calmed down before looking serious. Chancellor Neighsay nodded before walking off.

"Wow, Cherry, that was very brave." Patch said.

Cherry didn't respond.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Mo soon tried to tap Cherry and she fell backwards like she had been frozen. 

"She froze with fear?" Mo guessed.

"I guess standing up to Neighsay was a little too much for her..." Atticus said before patting Cherry on the head. 

"You're right." Twilight said.

"How is this school going to be any different from last time?" Grandpa Gruff harrumphed. 

Patch knew exactly how.


	6. Chapter 6

"This brand new school of friendship, Is home to everyone~" Twilight began to sing.

"We're learning how to trust~" Ocellus sang as she carried a box of books. 

"We're here to all have fun~" Gallus sang as he showed used a bust head to scare Ocellus a little.

"With friendship ties that bind us~" Darla sang as she braided Yona's hair so that it wouldn't trip her anymore.

Yona saw her reflection in the mirror and the young yak then hugged Darla out of thanks. Darla was surprised by this but hugged the young yak back.

"Tighter than the strongest bonds~" Applejack sang as she shared mugs of apple cider with Rainbow Dash and Clark.

"We're hoof-in-hoof~" Fluttershy smiled as Twilight and Starlight touched hooves. 

"In hand-in-hoof-in-wing or even claw~" Everyone sang as they joined together in a circle.

Things seemed to be going real smoothly among the school.

"There's a griffin in the garden~" Atticus sang.

"Hippogriffs hang in the hall~" Mo sang.

"And the door will be open, To all creatures great and small~" Patch sang. 

"And a yak or two or three~" Cherry sang.

"Singing in perfect harmony~" Yaks sang in Pinkie Pie's classroom.

"That might have been a Changeling~" Starlight sang.

"But it kind of looks like me~" Fluttershy guessed in song.

Angel rubbed his eyes and looked surprised to see two Fluttershys. 

"This school of friendship is for all of us, A place where we belong, Where we all learn to share and trust~" Everybody sang. "The only rule here is to find your way, And friendship always win at the end of the day~"

Everyone began to have fun with their lessons. Yona jumped for a Trust Fall and everybody caught her, Applejack taught them about an apple tree, and they even had fun in Rainbow Dash's gym, especially Clark. Smolder had made a dress, but it was burnt slightly. 

"Some things you just can't teach with books, Some things you only know, So trust your heart and let us lead, And your friendship's sure to grow~" Twilight sang as she spoke like a college professor with the students in seats to take notes. 

"And once we master kindness, We'll spread it across this land~" The students sang.

The adults stood with Princess Celestia as they began to notice some improvement.

"And give the gift that's ours to share, So others understand~," Everybody sang altogether. "This school of friendship is for all of us, A place where we belong, Where we all learn to share and trust, The only rule here is to find your way, And friendship always wins at the end of the day!~" 

A picture was soon taken of everyone together.

"Ugh, fine! If you promise to stop singing, Smolder can stay!" Ember seemed to groan. 

"Wahoo!" Smolder cheered as she knew that would help.

"Uh, if dragon stay, yak stay." Prince Rutherford soon said.

"I know you'll do the Changelings proud, Ocellus." Thorax smiled to the young Changeling.

"You belong here," General Seaspray said to the young hippogriff. "Now, can you show me those stair things you mentioned?"

This made Silverstream gush out of excitement.

"I just know that you'll have a great time here." Timber smiled down to the timberwolf pup.

"Thanks again, Timber," Thorn replied. "Tell my parents for me?"

"Of course I will," Timber promised. "They're lucky to have a friendly little guy like you for their pup."

Gallus soon saw Grandpa Gruff coming.

"What? You belong at home!" The elder griffin glared towards the young one. "You think I care if you've made friends?"

"Please Grandpa Gruff?" Gallus asked, attempting to make puppy dog eyes with a pout, begging his grandfather to let him stay.

Darla knew that the elder griffin couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes with a pout.

"Alright, alright! Stop doing that!" Grandpa Gruff soon gave in.

This made all of the students happy as they could keep coming to the School of Friendship.

"Works every time." Darla smirked to herself.

"Let's get inside." Annabelle smiled.

They all soon went inside as Twilight held the door open for them.

"Guess I make a pretty good guidance counselor, huh?" Starlight smiled to Twilight.

"Yes! Writing the rule book was the most fun ever!" Twilight smiled back. "I can't wait to start working on the new lesson plans!"

"Ahem!" Cherry smirked.

The others smirked along with her.

"With some help from my friends." Twilight then added bashfully.

"And we'll be happy to help." Patch smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," Twilight smiled back. "We'll do it altogether, after all, it's a School of Friendship."

They all then cheered to that in success and excitement for the school's future, and where this would be a great experience. However, Clark suddenly rushed out.

"Clark?" Applejack asked.

"You. Me. Farm. Now!" Clark told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"It's Winona, she's having the puppies!" Clark told her. "Now!"

"Gah!" Applejack yelped.

"Congratulations, Applejack, we'll see you later." Twilight said.

"Yeah..." Applejack agreed and suddenly, Clark carried her in his front hooves and he flew them both back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"So, who's going to be teaching Applejack's class while she's gone?" Cherry asked.

"Why don't you try it out?" Twilight smiled.

"What?!" Cherry squeaked.

"Nopony's as honest as you are." Twilight smiled.

"She's not wrong." Mo added.

"Phooey..." Cherry muttered. "I always get the short end of the stick."

"You'll do great." Twilight told her.

"Mm..." Cherry shrugged to that.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres...

Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Bright Mac, Pear Butter, Johnathon, and Martha cooed as they came into the hay loft together. Clark and Applejack soon arrived.

"What'd we miss?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, a bit, but nuthin' too much, ya get to see the next best part." Bright Mac smiled.

"Luckily, I was able to help the vet." Pear Butter announced cheerfully.

They soon heard the puppies arriving.

"Ma, have you always been good with animals like this?" Applejack asked.

"Well, my mother always had a soft spot for some animals, so I guess I got it from her," Pear Butter smiled. "Kinda like how Apple Bloom helps ponies find their talents like I used to with Chiffon--I mean, Mrs. Cake."

They soon heard some puppy whimpers. Pear Butter then gestured for them to come along. Applejack and Clark soon came closer to see that Winona was in a box and Krypto was beside her with small puppies beside them. There were only two of them. The girl puppy seemed to be mostly white and the boy puppy seemed to be mostly brown.

"Congratulations." Bright Mac chuckled to Krypto, shaking his paw.

"So, which one is like Winona and which one is like Krypto?" Apple Bloom asked.

That question was soon answered as the boy puppy soon went up to his father and lifted him up playfully.

"Well, that answers mah question." Apple Bloom replied.

The white puppy seemed to stay close to her mother, almost shyly. Kyrpto chuckled to his son who was able to do that and was just born.

"He's strong like his dad." Clark chuckled playfully.

Johnathon and Martha also laughed to this as it was both cute and touching. Winona soon told her son to put his father down. The puppy looked bashful and soon did as she said while his sister looked clingy to her mother.

"Aww... Don't be shy, puppy, that's your brother~" Martha cooed to the white puppy.

The white puppy took another look at her brother and looked calm now. 

"Should we name 'em?" Granny Smith asked.

"Ah guess we could." Applejack shrugged as she stood with Clark.

Krypto nodded as he and Winona were okay with that.

"I think they're letting you." Martha guessed.

Krypto and Winona smiled to the families as their puppies soon sat together.

"First is the little lady." Bright Mac smiled down at the white puppy.

The white puppy hid behind her mother at first before poking her head out and then gave a small smile.

"Aw, she's almost like a shrinking violet~" Martha cooed.

"And look, her eyes even have the color of violet." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Violet..." Martha repeated. "I think her name shall be Violet."

The puppy seemed to like this name a lot.

"Aw, she likes it~" Applejack smiled.

"Now, what to name this little fella?" Pear Butter wondered about the male puppy now.

"How about KJ?" Apple Bloom asked.

"KJ..." Clark repeated. "Hey, I do like the sound of that!" he then looked to the dogs. "How 'bout you guys?"

The dogs seemed to like that name too. It was then set as Violet and KJ as they were the new members of the family in a way. Violet and KJ soon came back to Winona so that they could have some milk, and where they began to drink. The ponies continued to coo over this.

"They'll make great farm dogs," Granny Smith smiled as she walked off. "Alright, show's over, back ta work!"

Everyone soon left the dogs.

"So, uh, you were in school?" Johnathon asked Clark and Applejack.

"Twilight opened up a School of Friendship," Applejack said. "Ah was a teacher."

"And I was a student." Clark added.

"Then shouldn't you two be back in school?" Martha asked.

"Ah told 'em Ah'd be right back, but yer right." Applejack replied.

"Come here, Applejack, I'll get us there in a flash." Clark smiled.

Applejack soon came over to Clark. Clark then carried her and flew her back to The School of Friendship.

Cherry did her best to teach, she was a bit nervous, but she sounded like a strict teacher and even slapped the board with a ruler if the students weren't paying attention. She soon looked relieved once she saw Clark and Applejack coming.

"Sorry 'bout that, my little students," Applejack smiled. "Ah had a family 'mergency."

"What was the emergency?" Amber asked.

"Winona had puppies." Applejack smiled.

"Aww~" Most of the class awed.

"How adorable!" Silverstream gushed.

"They sure were." Applejack smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it to you, Applejack." Cherry said as she stepped away from the blackboard. 

Gallus breathed in relief which made Cherry raise an eyebrow. "Oh! Uh... I mean... Aww..." he then pretended to groan.

Cherry simply rolled her eyes before leaving.

"Thank ya, Cherry." Applejack said.

"Sure thing." Cherry shrugged as she left the classroom.

Applejack soon got back to teaching. Clark smiled as he felt happy for Applejack while sitting with the other students.

After some classes, Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon saw why Twilight said living quarters and knew that this school was also a college.

"So... We're gonna live here?" Annabelle asked.

"I guess we are..." Amber said. 

"It's like Madeline's school..." Darla added.

"Guess it'll be nice." Amber said.

"So, do we go home now?" Mo asked.

"Uh, well... Um..." Atticus merely shrugged to her before seeing Darla, Amber, and Annabelle.

Mo looked at him as she thought they would be back home by now.

"Atticus, are we gonna stay in Equestria for a while?" Amber asked.

"I don't know honestly." Atticus shrugged.

Twilight was confused why Atticus and the others hadn't went back to Earth yet until she remembered that kids at Darla's, Amber's, and Annabelle's ages didn't go to schools AKA colleges until they graduated from high school and where the girls weren't there yet.

"We should go home..." Atticus said. "We don't belong in this school, we already have our own school."

"But we can't just leave the girls here, can we?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that..." Atticus grinned nervously. "Darla's my little sister."

"Your little sister is a frequent guest in The Moon Kingdom." Cherry reminded about the Sailor Moon adventures.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Maybe we should let them have some adventures here as students in The School of Friendship." Mo suggested.

"Let little girls from Earth stay in Equestria?!" Atticus asked. "At their age?!"

"Oh, sure, now you worry about girls..." Cherry commented.

"Well, it would be interesting..." Mo shrugged. "What could go wrong?"

"Anything?! Tirek could get free! Or what if she needs help with her lessons?!" Atticus panicked.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon anime fell as Atticus was getting hysterical. 

"What if Mom asks why the girls aren't back yet?" Atticus panicked. "What if Sailor Moon and the girls need them for an important mission?!"

"Atticus Fudo, as your best friend and metaphorical sister, I command you to stop asking so many questions!" Cherry grunted with a small amused smile as she brought out a pillow to hit him with. 

Atticus kept on being hysterical which the girls had never seen him do before as they anime sweat dropped. Cherry hit him with the pillow again over and over.

"What if Uncle Sombra takes them?" Atticus then asked. "What if Queen Chrysalis finds them?! WHAT IF THE SHADOW PONY EATS THEM?!" He was soon stopped in his tracks by Twilight's magic as his mouth was zipped shut.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." Cherry smirked.

"I see there's a bit of an issue with Darla, Amber, and Annabelle." Twilight replied. 

"A bit?" Patch asked.

"You know what I mean." Twilight replied.

"Do you have a solution?" Mo asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I just want you guys to all be happy." Twilight said.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle had seen what was going and had never seen Atticus hysterical ever.

"Oh, Atticus..." Darla frowned to her big brother. "I don't wanna go to this school if it'll upset him, but... Yet... It seems... Like so much fun!" 

"Yeah, but the living quarters makes this place seem like it's a college which we're not old enough to go to yet." Amber said.

"Uh, well, you guys know that Madeline lives in her school and that's not a college." Cherry reminded them. 

"That's because a finishing school for girls to learn how to be proper young ladies." Annabelle said.

"It's also a boarding school..." Cherry reminded. "What're you girls trying to say?"

"We're coming home and we'll visit her occasionally." Amber said. 

"That sounds perfect." Twilight smiled.

Atticus soon calmed down and muffled, still zip-lipped.

"Yes, Atticus, I'm sure." Darla said, understanding what Atticus said even though he was muffled. 

Twilight soon let Atticus go from her magic. Atticus soon puckered his lips and stretched his mouth a little.

"Are you girls sure?" Mo asked.

"I don't want Atticus to react like this until I'm in college." Darla hid a smirk. 

"Oh, you saw that?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"How could they miss it?" Cherry asked. "I thought your head was gonna pop like a balloon."

"We saw everything." Amber giggled.

Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Twilight freaked out less in Lesson Zero." Cherry whispered to Atticus with a smirk. 

Atticus blushed from embarrassment after hearing that.

"So, can we come over sometimes?" Amber asked Twilight.

"That will be fine, we'll look forward to your future visits." Twilight smiled. 

"We sure will." Sandbar's voice said.

Everyone soon looked over to the main group of students who had befriended each other.

"You guys came." Annabelle smiled.

"Yak miss new friends much." Yona pouted.

"But we understand." Gallus said.

"Thank you, we really loved meeting you." Darla replied.

"And we did with you too." Thorn agreed. 

They soon did a goodbye group hug. Some of them had cried as this was quite emotional from the time they had spent together. Cherry wiped her eyes from this as she watched with the others. The portal soon opened up. And with that, they soon went to get going back home to Earth.

When they came home, their parents seemed to had gone Back to School shopping for them.

"How long were we gone?" Cherry asked.

Mo checked the clock and looked back. "In this time frame, about an hour." she then informed.

"Blah... Back to School..." Cherry groaned. 

"Great." Patch groaned. 

"I'm exhausted already..." Cherry replied. "...I haven't been able to sleep much anyway." She soon got on the couch and fell asleep.

The others sweat dropped to this as they felt like they should've seen that coming and soon went home to get ready for their own schools. 

The End


End file.
